


Five Pointed Star

by snapfreeze



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy Women in Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapfreeze/pseuds/snapfreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five AUs, five one-shots, all in one chapter.</p><p>1. Long Distance Relationship / 2. Fantasy / 3. Sci-Fi / 4. Fake Dating / 5. Pokemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Pointed Star

  1. **Long Distance Relationship**




“It's like,” your girlfriend, Yang, ducks out of frame to grab her phone, the bright screen nearly blinding her as she turns it on. “2am, Blakey. Go to sleep.”

You have been dating for nearly a year now, and for your upcoming anniversary you were going to each other's country for two weeks each.

“Mhm.” You curl up further, refusing to let sleep take you so soon. “You forget that Hong Kong is only an hour behind Japan, so you need to sleep too.”

Yang simply grins, and shrugs her shoulders. “Can't help it that I want to see your pretty face for as long as possible before you fall asleep.”

“Save your flattery for next week,” you don't even bother to hide the excitement in your eyes, “I'll be in Hong Kong soon.”

“You drive a hard bargain, kitten.” Yang strokes her chin in deep consideration, to which you roll your eyes at. “Hey, I saw that.”

“Good.”

“Ooo, feisty.” She winks at you, and you smirk back. “Regardless, I can't save my flattery. You're so gorgeous that I have to compliment you every day, deal with it!”

“ _Yang_.”

“I love it when you say my name.”

A small blush warms your cheeks. “... I love you.”

Yang grins once again. (She never really does anything in small amounts.) “I love you too, Blake. Going to sleep?”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Yang.”

“Night, Blake. See you soon.”

 

  1. **Fantasy**




Dragons.

It _had_ to be dragons.

You could've been at the inn, reading the next installation of Lesbos' poetry, but _no_ , one look at Yang's puppy eyes and damn your bisexual heart, you had signed yourself up to fend away bandits for a small village with the rest of the adventuring party.

What you, your team, the bandits, and the small village, did not expect was a rather angry red dragon with its child in tow to start burning down the village because it wanted to expand its territory.

Yang and yourself had been separated from Ruby and Weiss almost immediately – it was a hard fight without an archery flanker and a support mage, so only the Gods knew how well Ruby and Weiss were faring without a damage soak and a dual wielding flanker.

It had quickly resorted to hit and run tactics: distract the parent, leave the younger one to Ruby and Weiss, and hope that the villagers had time to flee.

It was pandemonium; it was under control. Whenever you and Yang fought, you shared an instant connection, a sixth-sense of knowing what your partner was going to do.

When Yang fell back, you swooped in, sending your shadow through to sap whatever strength it had while you sliced and diced it's haunches.

When you had to fall back, Yang launched herself in, throwing a volley of punches that staggered and dazed the great beast enough for Yang to pry open it's mouth and look directly at you through her helmet.

In an instant, you dashed forward, jumping into the torrid heat of the dragon's mouth. With a shout, you drove one half Gambol Shroud into the unprotected roof of its mouth, and directly into the soft tissue of the brain.

You turned the stab into a disgustingly large gash for good measure, before letting Yang pull you out.

The dragon died, not with a roar, but with a gurgle.

You looked from Yang, to the dragon, and back to Yang again. Without a second thought, you pulled off your helmet, pushed off Yang's, and kissed her as hard as you could.

 

  1. **Sci-Fi**




You and Yang had kissed in many different places – a kiss on the forehead on the Mars colony, a kiss on the nose in your shared ship, the HSS Battlestar, a kiss on the lips on Earth.

But, by far, your favourite kiss has to be right now.

You were floating through the HSS Battlestar's lone observation room when Yang had pulled you towards her, planting a firm kiss on your lips. Ruby had turned off gravity a while ago for maintenance, so with the force Yang pulled you with, you both were sent tumbling.

Years of spacefaring had left you immune to zero-g sickness, but with Yang kissing you passionately and you reciprocating in kind, your stomach couldn't help but do flips as you both spun through the room.

You break apart when Yang's back collides gently with the observation window, both of you breathing heavily and gripping onto each other so tight that your knuckles are white.

Yang gives you her best grin, and behind her, the Badda iyo Buurta space station continues its twirl through the infinite depths of space and it is in this moment you decide that there is nowhere else you'd rather be.

 

  1. **Fake Dating**




“WOMAN LOOKING FOR FAKE DATE FOR FAMILY MEETUP - $100 (SAN FRANCISCO)

the title says it all – I'm a single 25 y/o who is constantly getting asked about my love life, so I've decided to spice it up a little and bring a total stranger (you!) to a family meetup and pretend that they're my boy/girl/whateverfriend for shits and giggles

must be slightly mischievous at minimum, anything else I can work with, just be yourself and it'll be great

you'll be paid $100 after the event, and whatever food and drink you'll get there will be free

please respond ASAP I'm dead serious about this

> location: San Fransisco

> it's not OK to contact this poster with services or other commercial interests”

Someone had actually responded to your Craigslist post, which amused you to no end – she was also a single 25 y/o, bisexual, with an interest in martial arts. It was perfect.

You had spent the past couple of days hashing out details with Blake (such a pretty name), making sure that your backstory was somewhat bulletproof and in the event of catastrophic failure, a way to bail Blake out of any embarrassment.

You felt like that your plan was flawless. As the day approached you were not unnerved, dropping hints to your family about a possible girlfriend, being about as subtle as a brick through a window.

It wasn't until you were picking Blake up on your bike, dismounting and going to greet your partner-in-pranks for the day, when you realised:

_Oh no. She's hot._

 

  1. **Pokemon**




You awoke to the sound of many Pidgeys calling, and groaned.

It was late enough for the sun to be up, which was coming through the partially open flap of the tent.

You squeezed your eyes closed tighter in a vain attempt to stay asleep, but all was lost when you heard the sound of your girlfriend humming, followed by an attempt to copy the sound by something certainly not human.

At that, you rolled out of your sleeping bag, leaving it a mess for now.

When you managed to get out of your tent, you were greeted by a rather domestic sight: Yang cooking up breakfast, humming a simple tune that her Flareon attempted to copy. Next to her, your Persian lay stretched out by the campfire, purring at the heat.

You _should_ be annoyed at Yang just casually letting your Pokemon out of their balls without you present, but you find yourself too sleepy to care currently.

So, you stroll further out, making Yang aware of your presence by leaning over her chair and hugging her from behind, resting your chin on her shoulder.

“Mmm. Morning, Yang.”

Yang, not even perturbed by your sudden appearance, cranes her neck to kiss you on your cheek. “Morning, Blakey!”

You could ask about your Persian, or what's for breakfast, or what got Yang up so early, or how Yang is doing, but you settle on rounding the chair and taking a seat on Yang's lap. You curl up as best as you can, and bury your face in the crook of her neck.

Yang takes this in stride, carefully taking breakfast off the open flame and adjusting you so you're both comfier. Once situated, she starts humming again, using her one free arm to pet the Flareon by her side.

The Pidgeys are singing, your girlfriend is humming, the Pokemon are relaxed. The world can wait to be greeted for another half-hour.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! it is I, the English author
> 
> some extra details:
> 
> this is unbeta'd as hell since I wanted to put this up immediately, so any mistakes are mine
> 
> fantasy: I built this in the Pathfinder (D&D), and took it far deeper than necessary, so here you go: Yang is an unarmed fighter with minor dabbling in the Spheres of Power add on, Blake is a shadowdancer rogue who duel wields, Weiss is an elf mage who is tries to be support but magic is just Too Damn Powerful, and Ruby is a zen archer monk with minor dabbling in the Spheres of Power add on who's dexterity score is probably something ridiculous
> 
> sci-fi: HSS stands for Huntress Space Ship, Badda iyo Buurta is 'Sea and Mountain' in Somalian (please correct me if I'm wrong)
> 
> I am still working on Hold On/Hold Tight, it's just that I am the world's slowest writer ever to exist in the history of mankind, and end up doing other stuff instead like DM'ing, and completing many many video games
> 
> I wrote this to '1 Hour of Epic Space Music: COSMOS – Volume 1 | GRV MegaMix' by Mortifer V on youtube for those curious, absolutely recommend it
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: came back the morning after and fixed some grammar stuff, literally what the fuck even me, why do I write past midnight and post the results


End file.
